The Last Kiss-ArekanYullen fanfic-
by CrowNeko
Summary: Allen is about to leave for a mission...then find out Kanda has to come with him? How will Allen survive, How will they get along? -its a life and death moment- Allen x Kanda
1. Chapter 1

The final kiss! - Chapter 1 - You gotta be kidding me.

Note: I think Kanda-kun might be a bit ooc . SORRY FOR THAT

O

Allen x Kanda fanfic

Arekan

DGM -Allen Walker - Yu Kanda-Belong to KATSURA HOSHINO i own nothing :3

O

O

O  
It was actually kind of sunny at the black order. Allen was getting packed up for a mission. "Hmm Dango...Rice balls...Hamburgers? I KNOW! How about all three!" The white haired boy exlaimed in excitment as he packed the food in his bag. The suddenly a knock. "Hmm i wonder who it is..." He walked to the door and waited a few second's then opened it. "LENALEE!" he greeted Lenalee with a hug. "Allen-kun" Lenalee smiled not as excited as Allen was. "Oh i see you are packing up already!" she took a glance at all the food Allen packed with a sweatdrop "Looks like i came at the right time then" the green-haired girl handed allen some paper to Allen. "Oh yeah...Kanda's coming with you...Allen-kun" she said as she nodded "BAKANDA?!" the boy yelled in fright as he thought "You gotta be kidding me!"

END

sorry it was short the next one will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2 -Moyashi!

Note: HAY GUYS THIS IS ONE WILL BE MORE THEN 202 WORD I PROMISE XD it will be 203! xDD jk

O Allen and kanda and ANYONE else belongs to Katsura Hpshino/Lat chapter LENALEE BELONGS TO KATSURA AS WELL.

O

O CHAPTER 2 STARTS NOW

-Kanda's POV-

He watched the hourglass for a few minutes as he closed his eyes. He got disturbed by a knock he tried to ignore. "K-Kanda-San!" he small femine voice sqeaked out. Kanda opened one eye and stared at the door, he stood up and opened it, for no one dared to open it on there own. "What?" He stared at the green-haired exorcist holding a stack of papers. "Kanda! You got a mission with Allen-kun!"

"With the Moyashi? Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat"

"Kanda..."

"Hnn?"

"Dont kill Allen-kun, Kay?"

"Che"

-Kanda Pov END - Lenalee POV start-

She walked down the hall toher brothers office with a tray of coffee "Gee i hope they dont kill each other!" she though to herself as she got to the office "Brother...are your sure this was a good idea?" She asked handing a mug of coffee to Komui

"No.."

"WHAT? So sent a bad idea on a mission?!"

"They need to get closer together, now, REEVER-KUN im gonna have a day with my sister CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

"BROTHER!"

-Lenalee POV End~-

Allen waited for Kanda at doorkeeper. Kanda then arrived, without saying a word he walked off as allen tried to catch up. "YU-CHAN! MOYASHI-KUN"a voice shouted and Both Kanda, Allen turned around to spot a certain red-head. Without and second thoughts Kanda pulled out mugen and pointed it between the Usagi's eyes on the top of his nose,  
" . .THAT." He said making it as clear as he can.  
"Nee K-Ka-Kan Yu chan"

"Baka Usagi"

he pressed drawing some blood

"BAKANDA WE ARE GONNA MISS THE TRAI N!"

"Tch." The blue-haired exorcist sheathed mugen

-OoO-

-On the train-

Allen sat down reading the panflips/papers Lenalee gave him "Wow it's warm"He said quietly opening a window. The panflips and papers flew EVERYWHERE.

"Baka Moyashi" Kanda said throwing his panflips and papers to allen picking the ones on the floor up.

-OoO-

Allen walked to a hotel with Kanda and checked in. Allen coughed. they walked to the room they got, they had to share sadly.

.

.

.

NEXT DAY

.

.

They started to walk out to find the innocence together (DAAAAAW KANDA DIDNT GO AHEAD) Allen spotted a noah...Maybe two? he tigged kanda's sleave "Kanda i think i aw a noah!" he said quietly. Kanda spotted three "MOYASHI GET DOWN" kanda got infront of Allen and pulled put mugen. Allen was confused then actived crown belt. They heared singing.

.

The lord Millenium is in search of you~  
Looking for the heart now, have you heared the news?

Maybe you stole it from him, I'll see if it true.

.

Allen covered his ears from the frightening song.

Kanda saw a couple more, he could see them clear. Yes it was Devit, Jasdero, Tyki, Road, and Lulubell. He looked at Allen.

Allen looked at Kanda

They both nodded and ran for the noah who had no akuma with them as Allen switched to Crown Clown's - Sword of exorcism

"CROSS'S PUPIL!"

"Mr. Kitchen-knife..."

"...hm"

"Allen-kun!~"

"Noahs..." the both said

Allen headed to attack one when a akuma out of no where shot Allen in his leg.

"Moyashi!"

END

more to come bros!


End file.
